In the prior art, setting devices are known that consist of a C-clamp on which a hydraulic setting cylinder is arranged at one end. Such constructions have a large interference contour due to their protruding dimensions. To overcome this disadvantage, a transition was made in the prior art to setting devices that function like pliers. A corresponding example is disclosed in EP 0 550 705 B1. Two levers similar to a pair of pliers are connected to each other at a pivot point. By means of manual actuation or actuation with a linear actuator, the levers are moved such that the working ends on the ends of the levers move towards each other. Joining processes that use the working ends of the levers can be realized in this manner.
Depending upon the application and the joining method to be realized, such setting devices have different designs. Corresponding examples can be found in WO 02/078892, DE 10 2004 002 974 and DE 10 2007 020 167.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a setting device that is optimized in relation to the prior art. This setting device not only has a small interference contour, but also ensures efficient operation.